


Siobhan’s Submission

by Lamguin



Category: CollegeHumor, Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Blowjobs, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, F/F, Facial, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamguin/pseuds/Lamguin
Summary: Siobhan finds herself losing control to a dominant woman
Relationships: Siobhan Thompson/Original Female character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Taking a deep breath Siobhan knocked on the large, imposing wooden door, after a moment a voice called out in an almost disinterested tone.

“Yes.”

Siobhan turned the handle and pushed open the heavy door, stepping into a large office; closing the door behind her Siobhan took in the room, the wall opposite the door was mostly taken up by a huge window through which was a sprawling view in the city. There were several bookshelves on the side wall, filled with a variety of large books, in front of the window the owner of the office sat, leaning back in a red wingback chair, behind a large, oak desk, studying Siobhan intensely.

“Good afternoon.” Siobhan greeted the very attractive woman, trying to imbue her voice with a confidence she didn’t entirely feel, something about the woman’s searching gaze made her feel uncomfortable, like she was being hunted.

“Hi,” the woman broke into a smile, standing up and proffering her hand, “I’m Victoria.”

Victoria’s change in demeanour didn’t exactly but Siobhan at ease, but she took the woman’s hand and shook it, taking in her appearance as she did so; she was wearing a black blazer and skirt with a white blouse and black stockings, she was about Siobhan’s height and size, with an attractive face; sculptured eyebrows and lips painted pink. Her straight black hair descended to just below her face.

Feeling slightly self conscious in her leather jacket worn over her grey and black dress Siobhan sat down into a chair in front of the desk.

“So, Siobhan right?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I love your hair by the way.”

“Thank you.” Siobhan answered awkwardly, while she liked her blue hair she knew it wasn’t particularly professional.

“Ok, so don’t think of this as an audition ok? Today is just about me asking you some questions, to see if you're right for the role.”

“Sounds good.”

“Before we begin, do you want to take off your jacket? It’s just that it can get a bit hot in here.”

“Ummm, yeah I will.”

“There’s a peg by the door.”

Siobhan stood up and shrugged off her jacket and walked over to the door, Victoria’s eyes were fixed to her fantastic ass as it asked beneath her dress slightly with every stride.

After Siobhan came back and sat down Victoria started the questions.

“So, where are you from?”

“I’m from Bath, in the United Kingdom,”

“Love the accent by the way,”

“But I moved to America about ten years ago now.”

“Have you lived in LA since you moved here?”

“No, I lived in New York for a while before.”

“Cool, and I know you have quite a lot of experience with acting but you haven’t done anything on this kind of level before right?”

“No, mostly short films and things like that.”

“It’s not too different, just more people, do you think you can deal with that?”

“Yes, I think so, I worked in theatre for a while which obviously means a fairly large cast and crew.”

“Good, do you have any questions that you want to ask?”

“Uhhh, yeah I’ve got one, in the advertisement it said that there may be a call for nudity but it would be covered, does that mean I would have something covering me, or would I be fully naked, but… the more intimate areas wouldn’t be in shot?”

“Yes, if the directors decide to include the nude scenes you would almost certainly be allowed coverings, and the furthest you’d be asked to go would be topless, and of course they wouldn’t be fully shown on camera, have you done any nudity before?”

“Yes, I had a very brief nude scene in a short film, but I was wearing a bra.”

“Feel free to say no to this of course, would you be comfortable taking your dress off? Just to see if you’re suitable.”

“I mean… it seems a bit… unprofessional, I’d rather do it in a studio if it’s called for.”

“Oh, of course, of course; no problem.” Victoria said, smiling and flipping through some papers on her desk.

“Now, I see that it’s been a while since you’ve had work Siobhan, and even longer since you’ve had something of this level…” she fixed Siobhan with a suggestive glint in her eyes.

“It would be a shame if you missed this project, wouldn’t it? And you know, these things can fall through  _ very  _ easily.”

Siobhan opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out; everything that Victoria had just said was true, it had been ages since she had found work, and she’d never had an opportunity this big, it wasn’t like she’d never been in front of another woman in her underwear, but there was something about Victoria’s demeanour which unnerved her, the way her smiling face hid a hunger in her intense eyes.

Without speaking the Brit stood up and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground, revealing her laced red lingerie which she always wore to her interviews as a confidence boost, she then picked up her dress and sat back down, now feeling very uncomfortable.

Victoria hadn’t changed her cool expression, just watching her with the same, piercing look.

“Now, the pay advertised, that was sufficient?”

“Errm… Yes… I guess.” It felt very weird to be having this discussion while half naked but, she really needed this job.

“Good, Good. Now, the role really calls for someone who’s very confident in her own body… someone who would, I don’t know, perform a striptease to get a job?”

By Victoria’s smirk Siobhan knew she didn’t have a choice in the matter, standing up she tossed her dress onto her chair and started to dance as sexily as she could.

“Wait wait.” Victoria said evilly, pressing a button behind the desk, from hidden speakers around the large room calming the blaring, rhythmic sound of the song Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado

Trying to ignore the welling feelings of shame and humiliation Siobhan started dancing, running her hands up and down her pale body as she gyrated making sure to emphasise her tits and ass, squeezing her cheeks as she turned away from Victoria and cupping her pale breasts when she turned back, trying her best to avoid eye contact.

After a while of dancing Siobhan reached back and unclipped her bra, shimmying it down her arms and dropping it to the ground without finesse, when her pale, hard nipples came into view Victoria let out a moan of appreciation and licked her full lips in excitement.

Siobhan turned and bent down as she slid her red panties down her long, shapely legs, giving Victoria a great view of her ass and neatly groomed pussy as she did. When she straightened up Victoria beckoned Siobhan towards her and the reluctant stripper moved around the side of the huge desk and, knowing what the other woman wanted began running her hands over the Victoria, rubbing her ass on her crotch and dangling her tits in front of her face. 

When Victoria suddenly surged forward and captured one of Siobhan’s pink nipples in her mouth the humiliated girl had to resist the urge to scream in shock, only letting out a slight gasp which made the dominant woman smirk in delight.

Before long the song was done thankfully and Siobhan stepped away from her tormentor.

“That was  _ very  _ convincing.” Victoria said happily.

_ Thank God _ thought Siobhan.

“Except now we have another problem, you see; now I’m all worked up and in this state I really can’t make a decision, so I’m going to need a bit of… release.”

Siobhan gave out a resigned sigh and prepared to drop to her knees only to be stopped by Victoria.

“Pick up your clothes.”

Not really sure why, Siobhan did as ordered; picking up her discarded dress and lingerie before returning to Victoria’s side of the desk.

The controlling woman stood up and rolled her black skirt up revealing her pantyless, shaved crotch.

“Kneel.”

Clenching her teeth Siobhan did as she was bid, sinking to her knees, Victoria manoeuvred her so that she was underneath the desk with had a very large space underneath it.

It was very obvious what Victoria wanted so Siobhan didn’t need her hand gripping her hair, dragging her head into her bald crotch. While Siobhan would describe herself as mostly straight she had had more than her fair share of same sex encounters , obviously nothing like this but she at least knew what she was doing when it came to eating a girl out.

Clearly Victoria enjoyed her ministrations,as she was moaning loudly almost as soon as Siobhan started probing her entrance with her tongue and she whimpered loudly whenever she licked her clit. Thinking her tormentor must be close which meant she could get this over with.

Unfortunately this was not the case, not long after Siobhan had started licking Victoria’s pussy there was a knock on the door, Siobhan felt Victoria’s hand grip her hair tighter.

“Don’t you dare stop.” She growled before, in a normal tone calling out, “come in!”

Siobhan was scared, obviously; humiliating herself for one person was bad enough, but being caught doing it? But it wasn’t like she had a choice, she needed this job.

So she did the only thing she could, she continued to eat out Victoria who seemed to have no problem controlling her moans and was talking quite normally from what Siobhan could make out through the thick desk.

She could still tell that Victoria was on the verge of cumming by the way her thighs were getting and tighter as was her grip in her hair, twisting painfully, Siobhan kept lapping at Victoria’s cunt, swallowing more and more of juices as she got wetter and wetter until finally her thighs squeezed so tight Siobhan thought her head might burst and she began humping her face, grinding her pussy on her lips and nose as she began squirting, shooting her fluids all over Siobhan’s face.

It felt like an age before the door clicked shut behind Victoria’s visitor and Siobhan was released from her suffocating position, she collapsed onto her hands, panting desperately for breath as Victoria snickered.

“Thank you so much, with my head clear now I can say for certain that the part is yours, you can go now and we’ll be in touch.”

Wordlessly Siobhan grabbed her clothes, just as she was about to pull up her panties Victoria stopped her.

“Actually, I’ll have them, and your bra too.”

Not having the heart to argue, Siobhan dropped the red lace garments on the desk and pulled on the dress, walking out with her nipples clearly visible.

With a smirk Victoria turned to her computer, pressing a few keys she pulled up the recordings so she could enjoy Siobhan’s dancing again.

“Oh this is going to be fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

Siobhan tried to ignore her feelings of shame and humiliation as the last of the five men groaned in pleasure as he came, shooting rope after rope of cum across her already jizz coated face, her hair was matted with the stuff and a lot of it had dropped down onto her exposed chest. The last guy waved his softening cock in her face and, with a resigned sigh, Siobhan leant forward and took it in her mouth, sucking off the precum and making the man moan, he started to grow hard again and reached for the back of her head, suddenly pushing her mouth down his cock, making her gag in shock.

“That’s enough!” Victoria’s strong, clear voice rang out from the corner of the room and immediately the man released Siobhan who came up gasping, then stood, sheepishly in front of the glowering woman who was dressed in her customary black skirt suit with white blouse.

“You know the rules, you do not get to use her mouth like that without my  _ express _ permission, she is  _ not  _ a toy! I warned you to follow the rules, and that happens if you break them,”

“Please, Vic-“

“Get out, now!” Victoria said in a low, dangerous voice: the man who was significantly taller and larger than her cowered and made to pick up his clothes.

“Leave them.” With a look of fear and humiliation on his face the man opened the door to the corridor of the motel and walked off, doing his best to cover his flaccid cock.

“I trust I’ll have no problems with any of you?” Victoria demanded, turning to the other occupants of the room. After a chorus of No’s Victoria motioned for them to leave as well which they did after pulling on their clothes hurriedly.

Victoria leant down next to Siobhan and wrapped her arms around her, stroking her blue hair softly, not seeming to care about the cum in it. After a few silent moments she leaned back, keeping her arms on Siobhan’s upper arms and looking into her eyes, with a concerned expression.

“I’m so sorry that happened baby, are you ok?”

Siobhan nodded her head silently, it wasn’t like she’d never deepthroated a cock before, just that she hadn’t been expecting it, today was the first time in the fortnight since the film started shooting and Victoria had taken full control over her that she’d even been made to touch a cock with her mouth, when she’d first been brought to the group of guys all she’d had to do was show them her tits and watch them jerk off, slowly it had built up to them all giving her a Bukkake; then today she’d been told to clean off the guys after they came.

At her affirmative Victoria smiled in relief.

“Let’s get you cleaned up shall we?”

“Yes miss.”

Siobhan stood and followed Victoria to the bathroom where the dominant woman was filling up the bathtub with water, while she was doing that she directed Siobhan to the shower cubicle which she cleaned off the cum which she had been drenched in. When it was filled Victoria, having stripped off her blazer and rolled up the sleeves of her blouse, gently helped Siobhan into the warm water of the bath, having her sitting up. Getting a bottle of shampoo she lathered it liberally onto Siobhan’s hair and began working it in, massaging her scalp vigorously, when she was done she leant her back into the water and scooped water up to rinse the soap out.

Victoria then let Siobhan lie back against the side of the tub, closing her eyes with a sigh of relaxation.

“You know that I didn’t want that to happen don’t you baby?”

“Yes miss, of course.”

“Good, because I would never push you too fast, all I want to do is to make you feel good.” Victoria trailed her hand lazily over Siobhan’s pale arm.

“You do want to feel good don’t you Siobhan?”

“...Yes miss.”

“Well, if you do as I say; you will. And I promise if you do I won’t let anything happen to you.” Victoria lifted up Siobhan’s hand and kissed it.

“Ok baby?”

“Yes miss.”

“Good, now. You just relax for a while.”

Victoria stood up and leant over, kissing Siobhan on her forehead before walking out the bathroom.

Siobhan groaned in frustration, the humiliation of cleaning flaccid cocks with her mouth after being coated by their cum was bad enough, but someone trying to throat fuck her without warning was seriously making her question how much she didn’t want the video of her stripping being released.

This whole experience was bad enough, sure Victoria was always caring and even downright kind when she wasn’t dominating her and if this whole thing was consensual then Siobhan might actually like having the, admittedly drop-dead gorgeous, dominant having this amount of control over her, but having the threat of losing her job and having the video released hanging over her head was horrible.

Siobhan had known about her predicament as soon as she got back from the interview, having received an email from Victoria containing a clip of her taking her bra off and a message saying “It’s going to be fun working together ;)”.

To be honest it hadn’t started off to bad, just having to eat out Victoria here and there, or let her suck on her nipples, or let her control a vibrator in her pussy when she was trying to work, but after two weeks of this project they were already on the verge of a blowbang.

She dreaded to think what she’d be doing by the time the end of shooting came in just under three months. At least then it would be over; Victoria had promised that after the shoot she’d not blackmail her into doing anything again, and it would be up to her if it continued. She wasn’t sure why but she trusted Victoria, at least on this.

After an hour or so the water was no longer hot and Siobhan stepped out of the tub, unplugging and drying herself off with a towel as the water drained away, stepping out of the bathroom back into the main room of the motel she was met with the naked body of Victoria, reclined elegantly on the bed.

Despite the insane amount of times she’d made Victoria orgasm, Siobhan had never seen her naked, she’d certainly been missing out; if she looked hot with clothes on, then she looked radiant naked; her tits were about the same size as Siobhan’s; a large handful capped with delicious looking, pale nipples, surrounded by small areolas. 

Victoria stood up and walked towards Siobhan, hips swaying and tits jiggling slightly with each stride, coming up to the English girl she pressed their lips together, Siobhan returned the kiss, she’d learned it was best to go along with them.

After a while Victoria broke the kiss.

“I thought you deserved a treat, for being such a good girl lately, and for earlier; if you're up for it?”

Siobhan nodded mutedly, not even registering that she’d been asked a question and not given an order. Victoria beamed.

“Great!” She led Siobhan over to the bed and pushed her down onto it, spreading her legs sensually and sliding her hands up them, planting kissing up her thighs until she arrived at her goal. Siobhan had been whimpering as Victoria moved further and further up, then when she moved her tongue across her entrance she moaned out in pleasure making Victoria smirk.

The dominant woman began tongue fucking her submissive rapidly, pushing in and out, as her hands stroked her upper thighs, sometimes moving up to graze her clit, each time making Siobhan let out little half screams of ecstasy; it wasn’t long until the blue haired girl was about to cum.

“Please…” She keeled pathetically.

“Please what?” Victoria teased.

“Please make me cum?”

“As you wish.” With renewed vigour Victoria tongued Siobhan over the edge of orgasm, her screams echoing around the room.

When Siobhan’s body stopped shaking and her juices had stopped flowing Victoria slid up and laid beside her kissing her again, Siobhan returning the kiss passionately. 

Breaking the kiss Victoria pushed Siobhan into the bed.

“Sleep.” She said with a smile, the English girl nodding and closing her eyes, Victoria watched her breathing fall into the regular frequency of sleep before she stood up with a smile and began pulling on her clothes.

“Until tomorrow.” She called over her shoulder as she walked out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while, but I’ve been having some writers block for this one, it’s here now though!

Siobhan let out a pitiful whimper as she felt Victoria’s hips push against her own again, sliding the large, thick dildo into her tight asshole. The dominant brunette had been fucking Siobhan in long, slow strokes which held her on the edge of pleasure and pain, drawing adorable sounds of arousal from her lips; now she bent down over her and Siobhan could feel her corset pressed against her naked back as Victoria whispered into her ear.

“Does that feel good baby?” Siobhan mewled in response and nodded, her mind so overloaded with lust that she couldn’t properly verbalise her own arousal.

“I’m glad.” Victoria said, stroking Siobhan’s hair reassuringly before again grasping her hips and slowly, agonisingly so, pulling the dildo out of her ass, inch after inch of black plastic sliding out past her rim make Siobhan moan in pleasure, arching her back as the dildo was drawn out of her.

Victoria stopped pulling out just as the sculpted head of her dildo was stretching Siobhan’s rim, making the submissive woman gasp out; looking down Victoria took a moment to appreciate her blonde slave, looking gloriously beautiful as her body involuntarily twisted in pleasure, her pale skin beaded with sweat and her glorious asscheeks spread wide for her cock.

Victoria took a second to appreciate how lucky she was at this moment before pushing her dildo back into Siobhan’s tight asshole, revelling in the low grunts of ecstasy which came from her.

Again and again Victoria pushed her dildo in and then pulled it out, never altering her slow, steady pace which drew sounds of arousal from Siobhan, who clearly desired to be fucked properly, pushing her hips back to meet Victoria’s thrust once or twice, but stopping after a sharp spank from her mistress reminded her of her position.

After almost an hour of this slow, rhythmic, fucking Victoria finally pulled herself out of Siobhan’s ass and bent down, spreading her cheeks to gaze with satisfaction at her gaping hole. Pressing one hand into the small of Siobhan’s back she pushed the woman down into the table so that her ass was held higher than the rest of her body.

Siobhan waited with apprehension to find out what her mistress intended to do with her; Victoria walked around the table Siobhan was on, allowing the blonde to see her in her entirety; a black corset coming up to cup the bottom of her tits which were only slightly covered by a black, silk bra. Between her legs swing the large black strap on, the black harness coming around and framing her firm ass nicely, below that Victoria wore a pair of black stockings which came halfway up her thighs. Siobhan couldn’t help but appreciate the beautiful woman as she strutted to another table, returning a few minutes later with a plastic tray and a water bottle which she set down beside Siobhan’s exposed body before presenting the dildo to her lips.

For a brief moment Siobhan hesitated to take the cock into her mouth, but she knew what would happen if she didn’t take it voluntarily and so spread her lips, allowing Victoria to push the black plastic shaft deep into her unresisting throat.

The first thing Siobhan noticed about the dildo occupying her mouth was how warm it was, the latex actually a pleasant temperature after sliding in and out of her ass for an hour or so, previously Victoria had made her accept cold plastic into her mouth and so the temperature at least was a welcome change, the second thing she noticed was the taste; thankfully her ass was clean but it still wasn’t a pleasant taste to have overloading her taste buds, nearly making her gag.

She came even closer to gagging as Victoria forced the cock deeper into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat and then slowly sliding down, making hit bulge obscenely, when Siobhan’s nose was pressed into Victoria’s crotch the dominating woman stopped pushing and slowly dragged the dildo out, at a similar pace to how she’d been fucking her ass. This carried on and eventually Siobhan became used to the taste and sensation of having her throat fucked, then she nearly screamed.

Victoria let out a giggle as she pushed the ice cube into Siobhan’s gaping asshole, watching the blonde squirm in discomfort, she spanked Siobhan’s ass again, making her stop but could still see her clenching her fists, trying to ignore the cold. Victoria picked up the next ice cube and pushed it in as well, then the next. And the next until there were six forced into Siobhan’s ass, then she took the water bottle and poured the icy water directly into Siobhan’s asshole, allowing a lot to spill down her crack and ass cheeks, until it was almost spilling out.

With a grin Victoria pulled out from Siobhan’s mouth and admired her adorable face of pain, with another laugh she walked over to another table and picked up a plastic bowl, returning to Siobhan she placed the bowl beneath her spread legs and gently pulled her torso back up, carefully pouring the freezing water out directly into the bowl, accompanied by the slightly smaller ice cubes, bringing it to Siobhan’s head Victoria offered the water to Siobhan who instinctively started lapping at it, ignoring the foul taste.

As Siobhan continued to drink the water Victoria walked back around her and again admired her gaping asshole,pouring some lube onto her hands she began rubbing the rim, pushing more and more fingers into her submissive’s ass until she had both her fists embedded into her.

Grinning with delight Victoria pulled her hands out and and pushed Siobhan over onto her back, admiring her glorious naked body, her beautiful tits glistening with sweat, without a word Victoria plunges her dildo into Siobhan’s pussy, making her gasp in pleasure and surprise.

Victoria continued to push in and out of Siobhan’s pussy until the girl came, shrieking with ecstasy as her pussy walls clamped down on the dildo and she sent a wave of juices crashing onto Victoria’s hips and thighs. After Siobhan’s orgasm had subsided Victoria slowly pulled out of her pussy and climbed up onto the table, straddling Siobhan’s chest, taking a second to play with her amazing tits before presenting her dildo to her mouth again, this time Siobhan didn’t even hesitate, greedily slurping her juices off of the black plastic.

When Siobhan was done Victoria moved down her body and pulled her up into a kiss, loving the sweet tasting cum on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is welcome


	4. Chapter 4

Siobhan was knelt, uncomfortably in the centre of a dark room, her arms were tied, tightly behind her back, her knees spread. Oddly enough she felt more exposed now than she did when she was completely naked in front of twenty men and women who were all jerking to her.

The blonde’s torso was covered with a black one piece which was cut low, showing off ample amounts of cleavage and also came up, displaying a lot of her wide hips and firm asscheeks; on top of the one piece was a intricate set of black leather straps which wrapped around her shoulders, waist and thighs; contrasting beautifully with her pale skin.

Turning her head to look around the empty room Siobhan felt the spider gag which spread her mouth open wide digging painfully into her cheek, with a grunt of annoyance she turned back around to face the wall again, hoping that whoever was coming wouldn’t be too much longer.

Victoria hadn’t said much about this mysterious visitor, only warning Siobhan to be on her best behaviour and not embarrass her mistress; weirdly, Siobhan found herself hoping that she did well so as to not disappoint Victoria.

It was a good few hours since Victoria had left her alone that Siobhan heard the door behind her click open then, a few seconds later, closed. Again she tried to crane her head around but was stopped by a sharp command.

“Eyes front cunt.” Without hesitation Siobhan followed the order, so far she had only ever been ordered like that by Victoria who had always been present when allowing someone else to use her pet. The idea of submitting to someone else felt… wrong, somehow more so than being used in every way imaginable by a woman who was blackmailing her into sexual slavery.

With slow, deliberate footsteps a man dressed in a grey suit walked into Siobhan’s view, he was of medium height and build; in fact everything about him seemed to be extremely average, only his cold, threatening eyes, marking him as abnormal. The man didn’t meet Siobhan’s eyes, instead shamelessly raking his own, grey eyes over her, almost disinterestedly he pulled the top of her one piece forward and peered down at her exposed tits. Letting go he straightened up and walked around her again, inspecting her like a piece of meat.

Wordlessly he bent down beside Siobhan and swiftly shoved her forward, her forehead hitting the ground painfully, the bound woman had to suppress a squeal as the room was filled with echoing slapping sounds when the man’s hands collided, simultaneously with her asscheeks before he started groping them harshly. 

With a grunt of approval he released her ass then grabbed a handful of her blonde hair, yanking her back up into a sitting position and making her hiss under her breath in pain.

The man walked back around in front of Siobhan and unbuckled his belt, dropping his trousers to reveal a large cock, nine inches or so long and pointing its large head angrily at Siobhan’s face. While she was still taking in the sight in front of her the man slapped his cock across the face; shocking Siobhan. He slapped her again and again, the slapping sound filling the room. As he continued he began leaving drops of precum sticking to her skin.

After a while he appeared to be satisfied and redirected his cock so it was pointing at Siobhan’s open mouth before, with a fluid motion, he thrust into her mouth. He didn’t bother going slowly, not even allowing her to become accustomed to his presence in her mouth before he hit the back of her throat and began pushing further.

Even after months of sexual submission and humiliation it still took everything Siobhan had to stop herself gagging or choking as the cock slid down her gullet, as it was she couldn’t help but lean back slightly from the invading member, stopped when the man gripped her hair painfully and held her steady as he moved in and out of her mouth, going faster and faster then moving Siobhan's head backwards and forwards to meet his thrusts, roughly fucking her face and ramming her nose into his crotch each time he thrust his cock back down her throat.

With a groan of pleasure the guy pulled out of Siobhan’s mouth and jerked his cock with the hand not gripping her hair tightly, after a few strokes he came; spurting rope after rope of cum across Siobhan’s face, hair and neck; when his cock had softened he knelt down and wiped the flaccid tip on her one piece, smearing the black fabric with white jizz. Siobhan had never felt so humiliated; Victoria had never let anyone else use her like this, and had never left her alone to be used.

Just when she felt like she couldn’t be more demeaned Siobhan was rocked onto her side by a huge slap to the side of her face, she landed heavily and whimpered in pain as she squirmed against her arm bindings, stopping when the man kicked her in the stomach making her curl as best as she could into a ball.

What followed was worse, Siobhan felt a warm sensation spreading across her side and realised with horror that the man was pissing on her, again she squirmed and tried to object but only able to get out mangled please. The man carefully aimed around Siobhan’s body, making sure to soak her entirely, drenching her hair and face with a specific prejudice.

When he was done Siobhan was left in a puddle of hot piss, whimpering to herself; she managed to look up when she heard the door click open again and she felt her heart saw in relief as Victoria entered, clad in her usual business attire.

She felt her stomach twist in shock and horror as the man turned to Victoria and addressed her.

“You’re late, bitch.”

“I know master, I’m sorry.” Came Victoria’s unexpected reply, the normally dominant woman bowing her head.

“And overdressed.”

“Sorry master.” Victoria quickly stripped out of her clothes, underneath her suit was a pale blue corset which came up to the bottom of her pale tits which had a matching set of crotchless panties and a black leather collar equipped with a metal hoop. When she was naked Victoria knelt submissively.

“I’ve got to say, this is a good cunt you’ve found for me bitch; perfect for my collection.” Siobhan was horrified at how the man was talking to Victoria and even more so by how her mistress didn’t fight back.

“I’m glad she is a satisfactory master.”

“No, you’re lucky she’s satisfactory.” Victoria was silent.

“Clean this mess up bitch.” Siobhan watched, transfixed as, without hesitation, Victoria crawled over to her and began eagerly lapping up the pooling piss which surrounded her before moving onto Siobhan’s soaked body. After Victoria had licked every inch of Siobhan’s pale skin clean and sucked a lot of urine out of her drenched hair she knelt up, not looking at Siobhan, facing the man whose cock was again rock hard.

Without waiting for a command Victoria got onto all fours, presenting her incredible ass to the man who smirked pervertedly then dragged Siobhan’s limp body so she was looking up with her head between Victoria’s legs.

Siobhan watched, scared of what would happen if she looked away, as the man spread Victoria’s ass cheeks and pressed his cock head against her rim, making her moan out.

He took little more care with Victoria’s ass than he had done with Siobhan’s mouth; soon thrusting in and out rapidly; his thighs slapping against her ass. He grabbed a handful of Victoria’s hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to arch her back in a way which seemed painful but Victoria didn’t make any sound except the occasional grunt or moan; giving very little indication of how the situation was affecting her.

It wasn’t long before the man slammed in one final time and moaned loudly as he shot his load inside Victoria’s asshole, he then pulled out his softening cock and walked around to Victoria’s head, pulling her head roughly onto his cock which she began to lick clean as cum continued to drip out of her asshole onto Siobhan’s face which was wrinkling in disgust.

A few moments later Siobhan found her head being dragged up and she knew without prompting what was expected of hers she immediately extended her tongue and began licking up the cum from the brunette woman’s ass.

“Yes,” The man said disinterestedly, “she’ll do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Bismat for all their help writing this work


End file.
